kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Hon
Ou Hon is the son of Ou Sen, the head of the Ou Family, making him the successor to the main family. He is the 300-man commander of the Gyoku Hou Unit and is later promoted to a 1000-man commander and then to a 2000-man commander before Shin and Mou Ten. Ou Hon is currently serving as a 3000-man commander similar to Shin. Appearance Ou Hon wears a full body armour that is quite similar to that of the other soldiers. His front armour has the design of the head of a dragon while his metal shoulder pads has the design of a phoenix on them. Ou Hon keeps his long hair tied up kept in place by a metal hairband. Personality Ou Hon is a very serious person by nature. Being the successor to the Ou family, he takes pride in being a commander in the army. Due to this fact, Ou Hon holds disdain against Shin because the likes of Shin should not have become a 300-man commander. Ou Hon looks down on people who does not belong to the noble caste. Although he appreciates the idea of having commoners fight in the war, he does not appreciate them being on the same level as him or the other nobles. He cuts himself no slack as he attempts to practice with his spear despite his injuries from Rinko. He does have a dry sense of humor as he said there would be a trap for the Gaku Ka unit after how they took the city by taking advantage of the efforts made by the Gyoku Hou unit. When Shin rebukes him for using the siege tower, he comments that Shin shouldn't make a big fuss about is as what you are born into is a talent in itself. Ou Hon, sometimes, plays a Chinese form of chess after battle to relax and does his best to please his demanding father, Ou Sen. History Story Alliance Arc Ou Hon is first seen in the border battle with the Wei after the alliance between Qin and Zhao was made. Destroying the enemy HQ, he is surprised to see that someone else thought of the same thing. Hon introduces his unit to the Hi Shin then goes on to explain the vast difference between the elite and common soldier. When Shin threatens Banyou, he gives him a glancing blow before telling him about the ongoing competition for the seat of a great general in Qin before insulting him. Shin tries to attack Ou Hon and is pushed back by a reverse thrust from his spear as the Qin commander tells him that the Gyoku Hou will take all the achievements to be had. His unit gets out manoeuvred by Shin who gets to the next Wei commander's HQ before them. Sanyou Campaign Arc At the start of the Wei campaign, he ran into the Hi Shin unit on the march to Sanyou and warns them to be careful if not, they'll get slaughtered. As the siege on the Wei city of Kourou continues without success, Banyou informs him of the arrival of a particular item. On the 11th day of the siege, he leads his unit to action as they overcome the tall walls with the use of a siege tower. On the wall, Ou Hon and his men easily decimate the nearby forces and as they fight towards the left of the city wall, calls for a defensive circle formation to the surprise of the enemy. Stating that he has no interest in the general's head, his men drop down and open the gate only to let in, to their surprise, Mouten and the Gaku Ka unit. When his mena confront those of Mouten, he tells his men to drop the issue as the Gaku Ka were free to go through the gate if they wished. Ou Hon declines the offered favour, saying that they'll have a trap set up for them the next time before leaving as he has nothing to say to losers like the Hi Shin unit. Noticing Mouten's handiwork in Shin's lighter punishment, he asks why Mouten chose to help him as Shin is nothing but a child. At the siege of Kinrikan, Ou Hon and his unit battle Wei troops on the walls before he orders them into a small arc formation when they encounter heavy infantry. He notes the skills of the Hi Shin unit and the appearance of 1000-man commander Kakubi. Ou Hon is later promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander along with Shin and Mou Ten. His new unit is part of the vanguard in the first battle between Qin and Wei. On the charge, Ou Hon attacks with great ferocity before confronting Rin Ko and his unit in the ensuing melee. His best move, the Dragon Finger is countered by Rin Ko but he tells his men to hold firm despite being wounded. His men get pelted by arrows from the second Wei wave and are hard pressed to shake off the attack. He ends up arriving just as the Hi Shin unit is in danger and states how humiliating it is to not be the first there. Ordering his men to charge at the enemy commander, he notices a dust cloud gathering near Gen Bou's position. He retreats from the Qin and Ou Hon rests up until he is visited by Shin and Mou Ten, the latter creating a plan involving all 3 units attacking Rin Ko on the following day. On the fifth day, Ou Hon and his unit charge at Rin Ko due to the opening made by the Gaku Ka unit. When him and Shin engage Rin Ko in a duel, he is hard pressed to fight as both Rin Ko's skill and his previous injury cause him to take a defensive stance during the fight. His previous wound puts him on the sidelines as he watches Shin and Rin Ko battle it out. When Shin goes down and is about to be attacked by Rin Ko's guards, he repels them, telling Shin to get on his horse as they need to leave. Ordering his men in a retreating formation, he tells the Hi Shin unit to follow as well then heads to the escape route secured by Banyou. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the campaign, his unit subjugated the Joukei region along with three others before arriving at Sanyou city. Meeting up afterwards with Mou Ten and Shin, Ou Hon told them that his unit is staying to defend the city's surroundings. A while later, he was promoted to 2000-man commander. Coalition Invasion Arc When the six states invade Qin, he is assigned to the combined Moubu-Tou army and heads to Kankoku Pass to defend the state capital. When the Moubo-Tou army engaged Chu troops, Ou Hon arrives in time to save Mou Ten from certain death, pushing back Kou Yoku with a series of spear thrusts. When Kou Yoku unsheathed the Bakuya Sword, he calls the Chu commander a "southern monkey" and challenged him to a fight. Neither side gained the upper hand and they break off when Tou defeats Rin Bu Kun in battle. Ou Hon is promoted to 3000-man commander after the coalition invasion due to his accomplishments during the war. Abilities Ou Hon is an exceptionally skilled spear user who has been training with the weapon since he was a child. His superior skill is seen in how he easily kills multiple men with lethal spear thrusts to vital points and this is done a such a speed that enemies are given little time to react. He has already reached the level of a master spear wielder. Mou Ten comments that even a dozen men couldn't get anywhere near him with his deadly spear technique. Techniques *Dragon Finger Gallery Anime Manga category:Qin Commanders Category:Spear Users Category:Qin Category:Characters Category:Ou Family Category:Male Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Strategical Commanders Category:3000 Man Commanders